Many circular saws are equipped with a laser beam generator in order to facilitate cutting of a workpiece by an operator. An alignment line on the surface of the workpiece is formed by means of the diffused light plane of the generated laser beam from the laser beam generator so that the saw blade can be moved into alignment with the alignment line for accurately cutting the workpiece. However, the operator needs to adjust the orientation of the laser beam generator to ensure good cutting accuracy before cutting the workpiece.
During adjustment of the orientation of the laser beam generator, a tool must be used to rotate adjustment screws at different locations, thus enabling the laser beam generator to be pushed by the adjustment screws to the desired position. This adjustment procedure requires the use of a tool and thus has the drawback of slow adjustment speed. Further, after adjustment of the position of the laser beam generator, the laser beam generator may be biased or deviated from the adjust position by the elastic restoring force of the mating springs, which lowers adjustment accuracy and affects cutting precision.